


fireworks

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fireworks, Gen, and money, anyway, enjoy being part of the chaos that is their team, hidan is a little shit, kakuzu is an old man who just wants some quiet, team zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: You had enough of your teammate's bickering and decided to go out to treat yourself a little.
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Kudos: 13





	fireworks

Being in a team with Kakuzu, meant that everything was on a tight budget. Being in a team with Hidan meant just getting whatever he felt like at whichever moment he felt like it. Being in a team with the both of them… was chaos, and constant bickering. So much so that you were feeling as if your head was going to explode if they would start their fifth money-related fight of the day. 

You had decided to just get away from it all. You had no missions for the day, and as long as you wouldn’t get in trouble, your two teammates couldn’t say anything about it. There was a village near that wouldn’t be suspicious as long as you remembered to shed your akatsuki coat before entering, the red lined clouds by now slowly becoming more and more known as an enemy symbol for all the villages. 

A leisurely walk turned into a whole day of activities, going from browsing the stores to sampling some local foods and eventually buying some to take with. You consciously made sure to get a good deal on them, Kakuzu would be pleased to see at least one team member using their brain. You figured you would appease both of your teammates when your eye fell on another deal a little farther away. Leftover fireworks from a festival that had been organized a couple of days ago, could be used for traps, or if your name was Hidan, just for shits and giggles. You got those, put all the new supplies in your bag and made your way back to where you were currently stationed. 

Good thing the hideout you were currently residing at was deep into the forest and plenty isolated, because you could hear Hidan yelling the moment you were in its vicinity. You mumbled a thanks to no one in particular that at the very least, this mission wasn’t one of stealth. You would’ve been caught ages ago. 

Inside you haphazardly tossed the fireworks towards Hidan, effectively shutting him up, making your other teammate look at you in confusion, glad to have a moment of peace and quiet though. You explained that you got some stuff for all of you and figured that that would shut Hidan up. You added on that there was something else you brought on to the team, but were disturbed by a loud bang. Kakuzu and you barely jumped behind a nearby piece of furniture before you noticed colorful sparks all over the ceiling. 

_ “DAMMIT HIDAN! Are you out of your mind?! Fireworks?? Inside??” _

The grey haired male simply ignored your shouting and laughed as another loud bang and sparks filled the cave you were trying to survive in. The smoke was getting overwhelming and you were firmly reminded of the fact that unlike your teammates, you were very much mortal. A strong hand wrapped almost painfully around your upper arm and before you knew, you and Kakuzu were outside in the fresh air, loud bangs and laughter still to be heard from inside. 

_ “What was that about keeping him quiet for a little bit?” _

You grimaced apologetically, and pulled out the food from your bag as you sat down on the forest floor.    
  
_ “I tried. Snack?”    
“Y/n, just how much of our budget did you waste today?”  _


End file.
